DiNozzo's Attitude
by NCISgeordie
Summary: Tony DiNozzo's attitude has been getting out of control for a while, and Gibbs has had enough. WARNING: SPANKING/CORPORAL PUNISHMENT OF AN ADULT. I apologise for the very short first chapter in advance
1. Waiting

**I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY NCIS CHARACTER**

**WILL CONTAIN SPANKING OF AN ADULT**

Waiting

Tony standing in the conference room waiting for Gibbs to turn up, and give him hell. Tony didn't see why he had to wait in the conference room; to him, he hasn't done anything wrong. Tony thought the others; Ziva, McGee and Gibbs had the problem today, not him. Tony was pacing up and down the room getting more and more aggigated, having to wait for Gibbs.

After waiting half and hour, Tony had enough. He stormed to the conference room door and opened it, knocking into Gibbs as he tried to leave.

"Where the hell do you think you are going DiNozzo"? Gibbs barked. Tony was stunned to say the least. He couldn't respond; he was speechless. "I want an answer, and I want it now".

Tony came out of his specchless mode and said "I thought you had forgotten about me boss".

Gibbs pushed open the door to conference room and pushed Tony in, with him following...


	2. The Arguing

**I DO OWN NCIS OR ANY NCIS CHARACTER **

**The Arguing**

Tony Dinozzo went back into the conference room knowing that he won't be leaving without a sore backside, '_but he could try to argue my way out of it' _he thought to himself.

Tony came back downtown earth with a bump, when he felt something making contact with his head. He flinched when it happened again. Gibbs had head-slapped him twice.

"Ow, boss what the hell was that for?" Tony shouted with attitude.

Gibbs just glared at Tony and said "your attitude stinks Dinozzo". I am telling you now GET RID OF IT"!

"There is nothing wrong with my attitude. You are the one with the problem, not me. Same goes for McGee and Ziva, their attitude stinks too"! By the end of the ranting Tony was shouting back to Gibbs, and turning red in the face.

Gibbs was having none of it and quickly stepped closer to Tony "you young man have made a very big mistake in arguing with me. By the time you leave this room you will not want to be sitting for quite a while".

"I haven't done anything wrong. Everyone has been on my back this week, and I've had enough of it", Tony said.

Gibbs sighed and sat down next to the table. He beckoned Tony over to sit and talk. Tony reluctantly sat down but couldn't make eye contact with Gibbs.

"Look at me DiNozzo", Gibbs said "now".

Tony slowly lifted his head and saw Gibbs' face. It was un-emotional as Gibbs was watching Tony. He could see that he had anger and sadness in his eyes, didn't understand why.

"What's going on Tony? Everyone around you has seen that you have an attitude problem this week. No one has been able to talk to you without you getting agitated and angry, or you are being sarcastic towards them. Everyone, Tony has had enough, and it stops now".

Tony wasn't paying much attention to Gibbs. He doesn't usually switch off, but today he made an exception. He was staring into space without a care in the world.

Something made him jump...Gibbs had banged his hand on the table. "DiNozzo, what the hell is wrong with you! That's it, I've had enough in trying to talk to you. Get up, pants down and over table".

Tony was stunned. He didn't think he would be ordered to bend over with his pants around his ankles so soon. "Boss, I'm sorry. Look, I don't think I deserve a spanking because other people having a problem with me. It isn't my fault that they can't take my sense of humour".

"Tony, quit stalling as it is going to happen" said Gibbs as he was pulling his belt through the hoops of his pants.

Tony stood there and said "No"!

Gibbs was stunned. Tony has never told him 'no'. "If you don't do as you are told then you are going to regret it".

"Regret this", Tony said as he put his middle finger up to Gibbs. As soon as he'd done he knew he'd done wrong.

Gibbs dropped the belt on the table and grabbed Tony. With one quick pull, Tony was over the table...


	3. Why the Attitude?

**Why the Attitude?**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY NCIS CHARACTER OR NCIS**

Tony was bent over the conference room table waiting for the spanking to begin. He felt stupid that he actually flipped Gibbs the bird. He was deep in thought when Gibbs spoke...

"This is flipping me the bird, Tony" then he felt Gibbs' hand making contact with his jeans covered backside.

Another came, and another. Tony's backside was getting warm from Gibbs' hand.

"Boss, I'm sorry for flipping you the bird. I don't know why I did it", Tony was saying.

"Yeah you do, Tony. You were angry; you don't have an attitude problem; it's the rest of us around you",Gibbs growled.

He kept raining down the smacks on to Tony's backside. After twenty, he stopped and pulled Tony up from the table. Tony was snivelling, and with tears rolling down his face.

"Sorry boss" Tony said "I really am".

"That part of your punishment is over Tony for flipping me the bird. Now, I want to know why you have had a serious attitude problem".

Gibbs sat down at the table and tells Tony to do the same.

"I'll stand thanks boss, if it's okay"?

"It wasn't a suggestion, now sit".

Tony slowly sat down to his sore backside. Although Gibbs had only used his hand, to Tony, Gibbs' hand feels like iron.

Gibbs looks at Tony and puts his finger on to Tony's chin to make him look at him directly into the eyes, "before I punish you for your appalling attitude I want to know why you have been behaving the way you have, and don't you dare tell me 'it's not me, it's the rest of you' crap, because I will not tolerate that line any more".

Tony thought for the moment and said "It's just a hard few weeks, and everything has got on top of me. I'm sorry".

"There is more to it than you are telling me Tony; I'm not stupid and neither is the rest of your team/family".

Tony sighed and looked sad. Gibbs was beginning to feel sorry for him, although he doesn't exactly know why he is feeling like this when he knows he needs to punish Tony for his attitude.

"Tony, tell me why everything has got on top of you. I want to know so I can help you, if I can".

He looks at Gibbs and quickly said "my father is back. He wants money from me. I've told him 'no' but he still keeps hounding me".

Gibbs was in shock "I thought you didn't have any contact with your father any more"?

"I don't; he just turned up at my apartment one evening asking for money. He said that he owed some dodgy people thousands of dollars. I told him 'no' and closed the door on him, but he keeps texting me and calling me on my cell phone. I've had enough boss".

Gibbs stretched out his arm and placed his hand on Tony's arm "Don't worry Tony, I'll sort it".

Tony looks happy and smiles "Thanks boss".

"Unfortunately, I do need to punish you for your awful attitude Tony that we have seen and heard over the last few weeks".

Tony stopped smiling "please boss. I'm sorry. I really don't need to be punished again. I have learnt my lesson already".

"Don't make this any harder Tony. I have told you that I will deal with your father but YOU ARE going to feel my belt on your backside before we leave this room".

Tony stood up from the chair and asks "where do you want me"?

Gibbs replied "Drop your jeans, and bend over the table. This is going to hurt"...


	4. The Punishment and Apology

**The Punishment and Apology**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY NCIS CHARACTER OR NCIS**

Tony pushes down his jeans to his ankles, and bend over the conference rooms' table. He grips the over side of the table making his turn white.

Gibbs picks up the belt from the table and folds it in half, making sure the buckle is secure in his hand.

"Why are you receiving this spanking Tony"?

"Because of my appalling attitude, boss. I am sorry, you really don't need to do this", Tony pleads.

"Yeah, I do, otherwise your appalling attitude will continue. Brace yourself".

Tony grips the table even more, making his knuckles even whiter than before.

WHACK, the first stroke landed on to his boxers covered backside.

"Aww, not so hard boss" Tony said as he jumped up, rubbing his backside.

"Back down Tony, unless you want no protection at all"?

Tony slowly went back down over the table, "oh and if you pull that stunt again by jumping up, you will be feeling it bare", Gibbs said quietly.

Tony knew Gibbs meant it and quietly praying that he won't jump back up.

WHACK "If you have a problem" WHACK "you tell me" WHACK "you don't bottle it all up" WHACK "do you understand me"? WHACK

"Awwwwwwww, yes boss, I understand" Tony said as he was sobbing.

"And quit the attitude" WHACK "Arghhhh, yes boss"

"Eight more, then it's over Tony. After this I don't need to tell you that you need to apologise to everyone who has had to put up with your awful attitude"?

"No boss, I am going to apologise".

"Just as I thought".

Gibbs started to punish Tony again, WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK "please I'm sorry boss, please stop" pleaded Tony

"It won't do any good, you are getting this", and with that he rained down the last four on to Tony's sit spot, WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK.

Tony was sobbing uncontrollably and just lay over the table. Gibbs began to rub circles over Tony's back, "Shhh, Tony. It's all over. You are forgiven".

"I'm not crying over my spanking boss, yeah, I am sore but I'm crying because of my father. What are you going to do"?

"I'll be paying him a visit and having a 'discussion' about leaving you alone", Gibbs replied.

Tony began to smile and pulled himself up from the table, and pulled his jeans back up, flinching.

"You really laid it into me boss. I don't know if I can sit and do my report today".

Gibbs looks at Tony in astonishment "YOU will be SITTING and YOU will be writing your REPORT. Do I make myself clear, or you will be back in here having another discussion"?

"No, I'm good boss".

"Just what I thought. Go to the head, sort yourself out then you can apologise to everyone. You have twenty minutes, and if you are not back at you desk working on your report AND sitting then you will be sorry and what you have just experienced will be love taps compared with what I will do to you. Do I make myself clear"?

"Crystal boss".

Tony slowly worked out of the conference room and headed to the head. When he got in there, he pulled down his boxers and jeans to see the damage in the mirror. His backside was extremely red and hot but no bruising. He pulled his boxers and jeans back up and washed his face.

When Tony got back to the bullpen he saw Ziva and McGee, and walked over to them "guys I really am so sorry for being a jerk over the last few weeks. I guarantee it won't happen again".

"That's okay Tony" Tim replied, and smiled.

"Apology accepted Tony" Ziva said "so did Gibbs have a 'discussion' with you"?

"Yeah, he did Ziva, but like I have just said "I am truly sorry. Got to go and find Abs, Ducky and the autopsy gremlin". Tony turned and slowly went down do Ducky and Palmer.

"Hey Ducky, I am sorry for my awful attitude recently. It won't happen again".

"I take it with the way you are walking, Gibbs has already had a 'discussion' with you"? Ducky asked.

"Yeah, Duck, and it really hurt".

"Good" Ducky replied "you deserved it".

"Yes Duck, I know" Tony quietly replied.

"And of course I forgive you dear boy, but I may not be so forgiving next time round" Ducky said.

Tony smiled and thanked Ducky.

"Mmmm, where is Palmer, Ducky"? Tony asked as he spinning round the morgue.

"He's with Abby. If you are quick enough you may be able to catch him before he leaves".

Tony walked out, slowly and headed towards Abby's lab.

"Hey Abs, I want to apologise for my awful behaviour. Do you forgive me"? Tony asked.

"How can I not forgive you Tony boy". She gave a big hug and nearly squeezed the life out of him. "Mmmm, Abby, Tony can't breathe", Palmer said.

"Oh, sorry Tony" Abby said and stopped hugging him.

"So did 'dad' have his normal 'conversation' with you"? Abby asked.

"Yeah he did and he really laid it into me".

"Laid what into you Tony"? Palmer asked puzzled.

Tony turned to Palmer and apologised to him too "Sorry for hurting your feelings Palmer, over the last few weeks. I haven't been myself".

"That's okay Tony, but how were you laid into"? Palmer asked again, still puzzled.

Palmer doesn't know about Gibbs' methods of discipline towards his team/family.

Tony turned to Palmer and said "he used corporal punishment on my backside, Palmer and it wasn't gentle".

Palmer turned pale and shocked "but he can't do that. You're an adult".

Abby spoke to Palmer "we are all like a family, and Gibbs is dad. When ever we mess up, Gibbs' is there playing the role of disappointed and angry dad, but when we need comforting he is always there for us, as the doting dad, and giving his shoulder to cry on, so to speak".

Palmer was still in shock "oh okay, but why use corporal punishment"? Isn't there something else he could do"?

"Like what Palmer? Nothing else works. When we have been punished, that's it. Our slate is wiped clean, and we don't speak of it again".

"Guys, I really have to get back to the bullpen. Gibbs only gave me twenty minutes to do my 'rounds' for apologies. Catch you later" Tony said as he began to walk away.

Tony saw Gibbs looking at his watch, he gulped "what time do you call this Tony"? Gibbs asked.

"Sorry boss. Palmer was asking a lot of awkward questions. Won't happen again", Tony said hoping that Gibbs wasn't going to do anything for him being ten minutes late.

"With me Tony" Gibbs said as he walked away.

Tony gulped and walked after him.

Back in the conference room, Gibbs locked the door. "What did I say to you earlier about working within twenty minutes"?

"Boss, I lost track of time. I have apologised to everyone who I offended; please don't punish me again" Tony pleaded.

Tony saw the paddle in Gibbs's hand and gulped "please boss, not the paddle".

"Bend over Tony. I gave you a time limit. Yes you apologised but how long were you in the head? Ten or fifteen minutes"?

"Ten minutes boss" Tony reluctantly bend over the table.

Gibbs pulled out a chair and sat on it "Tony come here". Tony looks puzzled but soon realises what he wants him to do.

Gibbs grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him over his lap. "This will hurt".

Tony braced himself and Gibbs asked "why are you here"? "I was ten minutes late in getting back at my desk".

WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK. Tony was crying "boss, I'm sore. Please stop".

"Five more and that's it, and this time do as you are told".

WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK

"Arghhhhhhhh. That hurt".

"When I say something Tony, I mean it. It is not an idle threat. Do I make myself clear"?

"Yes, crystal".

Tony pushed himself off Gibbs and slowly walked and flinched as he left the conference room.

When Tony got back to the bullpen, he slowly and gingerly sat down at his desk and began to work on his report.

A few minutes later Gibbs walked in, coffee in hand. He looks around and growls "where the hell is Ziva"?


End file.
